Doppelt hält besser
thumb|left|284px|GoogleSo ich bins mal wieder. Ich hatte wieder Lust auf einen OS über Will/Rachel. Mal gucken ob es euch gefällt. Der Matti :) Status: Beendet Tja so fängt alles an... "Rachel?? Wo bist du ?" Wills Stimme halte durch die Wohnung. "Komm schon Schatz, ich will die anderen nicht unnötig lange warten lassen. wir sind wirklich schon spät dran!" Will stand im Gang und band sich ungewöhnlich hektisch die Krawatte. Er bekamm den Knoten einfach nicht so hin, diese neue Seidenteile waren nicht seine. In dem Moment kamen zwei Hände von hinten um seinen Hals und banden ihm die Krawatte zu. " Mach mal keine Hektik Schatz, alles gut. Wir kommen schon noch rechtzeitig. Oder glaubst du die Anderen fangen ohne uns an?" " Nein das nicht aber du weist wie ungern ich mich abhetze." " Aha, ich glaube das macht das Alter." Rachel gab im Vorbeigehen ihrem Mann lächelnd einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Sie waren jetzt seit 8 Jahren glücklich verheiratet, Rachel kam es noch so frisch vor. Vor allem ihren Weg zum glücklich sein war hart und lang. Zuerst verlor Will seinen Job in Lima weil er damals noch Rachels Lehrer war, dann ging er nach seiner Haftstrafe mit Rachel nachthumb|330px|Google New York, in der Zwischenzeit war dann auch ihre gemeinsame Tochter Rose zur Welt gekommen. Aber ihre Lebenseinstellungen schienen zu verschieden zu sein. Rachel verfolgte ihre Gesangskarriere und Will arbeitete bei einer Eventagentur. Erst durch das Vorsingen von Rachel damals bei Wicked fanden sie wieder zusammen. Erst da wurde Rachel bewusst das sie nicht ohne Will mehr leben konnte und Will ging es genauso. Und jetzt waren sie eine kleine, glückliche Familie. Will hatte in der Zwischenzeit sich selbständig gemacht und managte die Karriere seiner Frau und von ein paar anderen Künstlern. So konnte sich das Familienleben toll mit dem Berufsleben von beiden verbinden lassen. Rachel bekamm ständig Angaments am Broadway oder für Tourneen. Sie hatte auch bereits ihre zweite Solo CD veröffentlicht und bei einigen TV Events als Schauspielerin mitgewirkt. Sie waren allerdings vor 3 Jahren aus New York raus aufs Land gezogen. Rose sollte nicht in diesem Moloch NY City aufwachsen. Es fiel Rachel am Anfang schwer die so geliebte Stadt zu verlassen aber in der Zwischenzeit fühlten sie sich hier richtig wohl. "Meinst du es währe nicht besser das blaue Hemd anzuziehen?" " Oh mein Gott, ich habe keinen Musiker als Mann und Manager sondern ein verkapptes Topmodel. Schatz du siehst toll aus und wenn wir nicht gleich losfahren geht die ganze Sache noch ohne uns los!" Will legte einen schiefen Blick auf und nahm sein Jacket. Keine zwei Minuten später war Rose angeschnallt und Rachel auf dem Beifahrersitz. " Ok mein Herr, bitte losfahren." Will lächelt kurz um dann den Motor zu starten. Die Fahrt dauerte zum Glück nicht so lange denn Rose war eine grausame Autopassagierin. Nach nicht einmal 30 Minuten fuhren sie auf den Parkplatz des grossen Landhauses und stiegen aus. Auser einer grossen roten Schleife über dem Eingangsportal und den beiden Buchstaben K & B darin eingewoben deutete nichts darauf hin was hier stattfinden würde. Sie klingelten und nach einem kurzen Moment des Wartens wurden sie eingelassen. Drinnen riss sich Rose sofort los, denn sie hatte jemanden entdeckt. "Hey Rose, pass bitte auf..." " Ach lass sie doch Will, sie hat James schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen." Rose schloss Tinas und Mikes 7 Jahre alten Sohn in die Arme. Er war sowas wie ihr kleiner Bruder. Sie sahen sich nur sehr selten da Tina und Mike jetzt in Boston lebten und viel unterwegs waren. " Hey Will und Rachel, schön euch mal wieder zu sehen." "Find ich auch Mike, es ist mal wieder viel zu lange her." " Ja, das letzte mal allerdings war der Anlass trauriger." " Ja stimmt, dass war auf der Beerdingung von Santana." Die Vier schauten sich kurz intensiv an und dachten an ihre verstorbene Freundin. Santana war vor knapp zwei Jahren an Brustkrebs erkrankt und leider sehr schnell gestorben. " Ist Brittany auch da ?" " Ja Rachel, ich hab sie schon gesehen." " Oh dann such ich sie mal gleich, habe bei mir noch etas gefunden dass ich ihr geben möchte." Nach kurzer Suche fand Rachel Britt. Sie umarmten sich kurz und dann zog Rachel etwas aus ihrer Handtasche, ein altes Foto aus ihrer gemeinsamer Schulzeit. Britt und Santana gemeinsam als Cheerleaderinnen. " Danke dir Rachel, ich hab gar nicht mehr so viele Fotos von ihr. Ich hab so Angst dass ich vergesse wie sie aussieht!" " Nein Britt, da drin wirst du immer wissen wie sie aussieht, und da drin ist sie immer die junge, gesunde Santana die du so geliebt hast." Rachel hatte bei ihrer Rede auf Britts Brust gezeigt. Jetzt liefen beiden die Tränen herunter. Auch Rachel thumb|left|Googlevermisste Santana. "Hey Schatz, wir müssen langsam los , die Zeremonie geht gleich los." Will kam wie aus dem Nix an und holte Rachel sowie Britt aus ihrem Tagtraum.Beide schauten sich kurz an um dann ihre Plätze einzunehmen. Will in der ersten Reihe und Rachel als Trauzeuge von Kurt. Ja endlich war es soweit, Kurt Hummel und Blaine Andersson heirateten, zu verdanken eines neuen Gesetztes im Staate Ohio das auf Bestreben des Abgeordneten Burt Hummel zu Stande gekommen war. Kurt hatte sich einen roten Samtblazer und dazu passende Slipper ausgesucht, Blaine hingegen trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit silberne Fliege und schwarzen Lackschuhe. Sie strahlten beide über beide Ohren als sie Rachel erblickten. Die beiden waren erst vor kurzem wieder hier in die Nähe gezogen. Kurt hatte nach erfolgreichem Abschluss an der NYADA eine Karriere auf der Bühne und im Fernsehen hingelegt. Blaine hingegen hatte Management studiert und trat nur noch bei besonderen Anlässen auf. Er war der Kopfmensch in dieser Beziehung. Und jetzt standen beide hier vor dem Friedensrichter und sollten endlich Mann und Mann werden. Rachel liefen beim Anblick ihrer Freunde Tränen hinunter. Kurt sah stolz auf Rachel die rechts von ihm nun saß. Will hatte in der ersten Reihe Platz genommen und Rose saß brav neben ihrem Daddy. " Du Daddy?" " Ja mein Schatz?" " Mummy sieht toll in ihrem Kleid aus oder?" " Oh ja das sieht sie!" " Ich finde wie eine Braut, warum haben du und Mummy nie geheiratet?" Will schaute seine Tochter an, die Frage hatte er und Rachel und schon länger erwartet. " Hmm Schatz weil Mum und Dad bisher noch gar nicht daran gedacht hatten." Das stimmte nicht, Will hatte schon vor über einem Jahr einen Ring besorgt sich bis dato aber nicht getraut Rachel zu fragen. Nach den beiden Ehen mit Emma und Terri wusste er wie weh es tut eine Ehe in die Brüche gehen zu lassen. Und er und Rachel hatten es wahrlich nicht leicht gehabt. Will war sogar in den Knast gegangen weil Rachel mit Rose damals schwanger war und Will ihr Lehrer. Als sie dann endlich nach Irrungen und Wirrungen zueinander gefunden hatten war dieses Thema eigentlich nie aufgekommen. Rachel nannte Will ihren Mann und Will umgekehrt Rachel seine Frau. Aber als seine kleine Tochter ihn eben so direkt ansprach fiel es Will wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er wollte es nicht nur sagen, er wollte es fühlen. Er stand auf und rannte den langen Gang raus in Richtung Parkplatz. Die Blicker der Anwesenden bohrten sich in seinen Rücken. Auch Rachel schaute mehr als irritiert ihm nach. Von Will kam nur ein kurzes " bin gleich wieder da, fangt mal an". Der Friedensrichter blickte zuerst zu Blaine dann zu Kurt und schlussendlich zu Rachel die einfach nur kurz nickte um zu signalisieren dass alles weiter gehen konnte. Kurt und Blaine traten vor den Friedensrichter und die Zeremonie begann. Gerade als die obligatorische Frage gestellt wurde ob jemand etwas gegen das Gelöbnis der hier Anwesenden habe kam von hinten ein lautes " HALT!" Alles drehte sich um und sahen Will der völlig ausser Puste am Ende des grossen Saals stand. "Halt bevor sie diese beiden hübschen Männer vermählen!" Rachel sah mit Entsetzen und Wut ihren Freund an. "Will was soll das? Bist du jetzt komplett durchgedreht?" " Nein Rachel, so klar war ich schon lange nicht mehr. Mir ist endlich etwas bewusst geworden. Ich lasse dich nur hier aus dem Saal als meine Frau gehen!" Mit diesen Worten schritt Will den Gang entlang um dann vor Rachel auf die Knie zu gehen. Aus seiner Sakkotasche holte er ein kleines Schächtelein heraus. Als er es aufmachte waren zwei Ringe aus Weiß und Gelbgold zu sehen. "Die habe ich schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit im Auto, leider hatte ich nie den richtigen Zeitpunkt gefunden aber jetzt frage ich dich einfach: Rachel Berry möchtest du mich hier und jetzt auf der Stelle heiraten, ich verspreche auch dich nie wieder los zu lassen!?" Er sah Rachel direkt in die Augen und sie brauchte merklich das eben gehörte zu verarbeiten. Erst nach einigen grausamen Sekunden der Stille fand sie die Stimme wieder und antwortete. " Will Schuster, ich werde sehr gerne deine Frau, ich liebe dich und unsere Tochter mehr als alles andere aber wenn du nicht sofort aufstehst und weiter diese tolle Doppelhochzeit aufhälst werde ich persönlich dir die Ohren lang ziehen!" Will lächelte verschmitz und antwortete nur " Jawohl meine Traumfrau". Und schon stand er neben Rachel, Kurt und Blaine. Der Friedensrichter war etwas perplex im ersten Moment, verstand die Situation aber sehr schnell. Er hob die Arme zur Seite und verkündete " Wir haben uns heute hier eingefunden um zwei Paare die sich allem Anschein nach sehr lieben den Segen der Ehe zu verleihen. Wenn man bitte mir jetzt die Ringe geben würde." Will schaute Rachel tief in die Augen als er ihr endlich den lang ersehnten Ring an den Finger stecken konnte. Er war glücklich, mehr als glücklich. Es war perfekt. Rose klatschte laut in die Hände als sich ihre Eltern küssten und kichterte über beide Ohren. Die beiden Paare verliesen Händchen haltend den festlich geschmückten Raum. Als alle später ausgelassen feierten erhob Kurt zu später Stunde das Glas und bat um Aufmerksamkeit. "Liebe Freunde, ich danke euch allen für euer Kommen und die lieben Glückwünsche. Ich glaube diese Hochzeit steht unter einem guten Stern den ausser mir und meinem genial aussehenden Mann hat auch noch meine beste Freundin heute geheiratet und wie sagt man so schön.....DOPPELT HÄLT BESSER!" Ende Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:LoveStory